


yeonjun hates hufflepuffs

by beompixie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Group chat, M/M, Multi, No Idea What Im Doing lawl, Texting, messaging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beompixie/pseuds/beompixie
Summary: LGBT+ Creator: so i got to the hall late because i got a detention for it and couldnt even eat .LGBT+ Creator: but the cherry on top just HAD to be meeting soobinLGBT+ Creator: so i punched him*breakdances* irl Boba: U WHAT
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	yeonjun hates hufflepuffs

**Author's Note:**

> heyy...... Do not know why i made this but enjoy ??/...
> 
> usernames -  
> LGBT+ Creator - yeonjun  
> soob !? - soobin  
> *breakdances* irl Boba - beomgyu  
> taehyun OFFICIAL - taehyun  
> self diagnosed Babey !! - hueningkai
> 
> houses -  
> gryffindor - beomgyu ..  
> slytherin - yeonjun  
> ravenclaw - taehyun  
> hufflepuff - soobin hueningkai !!
> 
> years -  
> 7th year - yeonjun  
> 6th year - soobin + prefect ?..  
> 5th year - beomgyu  
> 4th year - taehyun hueningkai
> 
> u don't have to have read/watched hp to read this ! any unknown terminology will be in end notes !

** [ send cat pics - 4:12PM ] **

**LGBT+ Creator** : u guys will not BELIEVE what happened today

***breakdances* irl Boba** : well first of all

***breakdances* irl Boba** : this is not a cat pic yeonjun

***breakdances* irl Boba** : .. and second of all

***breakdances* irl Boba** : for the LAST fucking time we do not care that u lost 15 followers on ur stan acc oh my god

**LGBT+ Creator** : no

**LGBT+ Creator** : nonono . beomgyu its so much worse

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : hello! what happened ......

**LGBT+ Creator** : HUENINGKAI i am so glad ure here

**LGBT+ Creator** : it was terrifying

**LGBT+ Creator** : i dont think im ever recovering from it

***breakdances* irl Boba** : okay what the Fuck happened .

**LGBT+ Creator** : i saw soobin

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : dont u see him everyday ..... whats the problem ( ；∀；)

**LGBT+ Creator** : WAIT IM NOT DONE

***breakdances* irl Boba** : then hurry up???? i have somewhere to be

**LGBT+ Creator** : u?.... somewhere.... to be??....

***breakdances* irl Boba** : PLEASE JUST TELL US

**LGBT+ Creator** : Fine. but we will be coming back to that later

**LGBT+ Creator** : anyways his fucking owl was following him around or whatever because we were both abt to send mail

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : omg soobins owl is so cute T__T i wanna eat it

***breakdances* irl Boba** : U WANT TO WHAT

**LGBT+ Creator** : SGUT UP IM TALKING

**LGBT+ Creator** : nd then it landed on my head

**LGBT+ Creator** : so i was like

**LGBT+ Creator** : “get ur fucking bird off my head (please)”

**LGBT+ Creator** : i didnt say please

**LGBT+ Creator** : and he . he said no

**LGBT+ Creator** : mind u i had a terrible day. some kid in first year lit my homework on fire because they just got a new wand and they wanted to try it out

**LGBT+ Creator** : so i got to the hall late because i got a detention for it and couldnt even eat .

**LGBT+ Creator** : but the cherry on top just HAD to be meeting soobin

**LGBT+ Creator** : so i punched him

***breakdances* irl Boba** : U WHAT

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : U .... WHAT

**LGBT+ Creator** : u heard me

**LGBT+ Creator** : i punched him

**LGBT+ Creator** : .......

**LGBT+ Creator** : i have to clean the trophy room with him for 2 weeks

***breakdances* irl Boba** : HELP MEEE

***breakdances* irl Boba** : YEONJUJ U R SO DUMB

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : ?'(£!' oh my god (´；ω；｀)

**LGBT+ Creator** : SHUT UP

**LGBT+ Creator** : GOD i HATE hufflepuffs

**LGBT+ Creator** : apart from u hueningkai .. u r an angel and we r blessed to have u here

***breakdances* irl Boba** : please.... why do u hate soobin so much

**LGBT+ Creator** : hes too nice.

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : HE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG

**LGBT+ Creator** : yeah . i just have a strong dislike for him

**LGBT+ Creator** : the word hate is a bit strong....

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : i do not understand u (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

**LGBT+ Creator** : well i do not like that man.

**LGBT+ Creator** : anyways beomgyu

**LGBT+ Creator** : i have not forgotten about u

**LGBT+ Creator** : where do u need to be going ??....

***breakdances* irl Boba** : oh Look!!! thats my cue

***breakdances* irl Boba** : byebye yeonjun!!

***breakdances* irl Boba is offline** :

**LGBT+ Creator** : i will get to the bottom of this .

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : good luck ??... ^__^

-

**[ nerds + hueningkai - 4:32PM ]**

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : soobin i cant believe this

**soob !?** : ah so you found out.

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : what what what what happened..?

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : arent u on a date ...

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : NO? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT...

**soob !?** : taehyun i really do not care if you are dating beomgyu i could not care less infact...

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : that's funny but it is wrong. anyways what happened?

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : yeonjun punched soobin

**soob !?** : it hurt

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : ARE YOU OKAY...

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : WHY DID HE PUNCH YOU

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : i can beat him up. i can take him

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : no u cant .... he'll land u in the hospital wing

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : fair point. i just want to be a good friend

**soob !?** : to be fair its my fault... mrs chirpington started to annoy him while i wasnt paying attention

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : how is that your fault... its your bird

**soob !?** : yeah but he asked me to take my bird back and since i wasnt paying attention i said no

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : BUT U HAVE A REASON? HE DIDNT NEED TO PUNCH YOU

**soob !?** : maybe he had a bad day

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : he told me he had a bad day

**soob !?** : THIS SUCKS.

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : didnt you like him in 4th year... poor you

**soob !?** : I DONT LIKE HIM ANYMORE

**soob !?** : but i mean i dont hate him or anything. i just dont like like him anymore

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : like like..... are u 12 be honest

**soob !?** : IM OLDER THAN YOU

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : semanatics . ʕ´•ᴥ•`ʔ

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : is there anything else or did you just get punched and leave..?

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : he has to clean the trophy rooms with yeonjun for 2 weeks

**soob !?** : i have to clean the trophy rooms with yeonjun for two weeks...

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : WHY DID YOU SEND THAT AT THE SAME TIME?

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : fly high soobin 🕊️

**soob !?** : IM NOT GONNA DIE OR ANYTHING

**soob !?** : ill simply just regret all of my past actions that have led me up to this point

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : well if u need a good friend to talk to while ur doing that u can always call for me ! ^3^

**soob !?** : wouldn't that be awkward ... you're friends with yeonjun too

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : semanatics.... (2)

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : omg this sucks for yeonjun though .. he has his n.e.w.ts soon

**soob !?** : WELL NOW I JUST FEEL EVEN WORSE?

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : don't worry im sure he'll do fine T__T

-

[ **self diagnosed Babey !!** \+ **LGBT+ Creator** \- 6:12PM ]

**LGBT+ Creator** : heyyyy best friend ?

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : and what do U want from me .. v___v

**LGBT+ Creator** : MAYBE A NICE COMFORTING TALK????

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : ... stares

**LGBT+ Creator** : ok well this is embarrassing .

**LGBT+ Creator** : i . i kinda feel bad

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : for what???

**LGBT+ Creator** : FOR PUNCHING SOOBIN??????

**LGBT+ Creator** : WHAT ELSE

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : STARES ...(2)

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : U ? FEEL BAD ? (FOR SOOBIN ?)

**LGBT+ Creator** : this is so embarrassing . yes

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : UR KIDDING .... I THOUGHT U DIDNT LIKE HIM yeonjun this is so out of character (>0<；)

**LGBT+ Creator** : OK ANYWAYS

**LGBT+ Creator** : I WAS WONDERING . if u had his number

**LGBT+ Creator** : so that i could apologise

**LGBT+ Creator** : like properly

**LGBT+ Creator** : FOR GETTING US 2 WEEKS IN THE TROPHY ROOM... YK

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : yeonjun ur character development .. this is so Beautiful . (╥﹏╥)

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : BE QUIETG

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : OKAY one sec i will send his # ^___^

**LGBT+ Creator** : COOL .

-

[ **UNKNOWN NUMBER** \+ **soob !? - 6:15PM ]**

**Do you want to let UNKNOWN NUMBER message you? They won't know you've seen their message until you accept.**

** [ Block or report ] [ Delete ] [ Accept ] **

**UNKNOWN NUMBER** : hi is this soobin??

-

** [ nerds + hueningkai - 6:31PM ] **

**soob !?** : EVERYONE. I GOT A TEXT

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : okay? from who..?

**soob !?** : I DONT KNOW

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW

**soob !?** : ITS AN UNKNOWN NUMBER

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : what does it say???

**soob !?** : [ screenshot_nov10.jpeg ]

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : block and report them...

**soob !?** : WHY

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS?

**soob !?** : it could be my one way ticket to fame, taehyun ... maybe its an offer to become an idol

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : ARE YOU EVEN.

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : on the contrary . maybe they just want to be friends with u but are too scared to approach u in real life

**soob !?** : SCARED ? TO APPROACH ME ?

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : you are kind of scary...

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : prefects ರ╭╮ರ

**soob !?** : IM LITERALLY NOT scary

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : have you replied to them yet

**soob !?** : NO?

**self diagnosed Babey !!** : JUST DO IT . IM SURE IT'LL BE FINE

**soob !?** : alright i trust you huening

**soob !?** : if this goes wrong im blaming it all on our potions teacher

**taehyun OFFICIAL** : WHY HIM

**soob !?** : he's mean.

-

** [ UNKNOWN NUMBER + soob !? - 6:40PM ] **

**UNKNOWN NUMBER** : hi is this soobin??

**soob !?** : maybe ... who are you?

**UNKNOWN NUMBER** : MAYBE ?? YES OR NO

**soob !?** : YOU'RE SCARING ME .. I DON'T KNOW

**UNKNOWN NUMBER** : is it the caps sorry hold on

**UNKNOWN NUMBER** : r u choi soobin ?

**soob !?** : yeah..? who are you

**UNKNOWN NUMBER** : oh hi its yeonjun

**soob !?** : oh

**soob !?** : hi !

-

** [ nerds + hueningkai - 6:46PM ] **

**soob !?** : **[ screenshot_nov10(2).jpeg ]**

**soob !?** : ITS YEONJUN

**Author's Note:**

> terms used -  
> n.e.w.t/s - A Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test (often abbreviated N.E.W.T.) is a subject-specific exam that seventh year witches and wizards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry take to help them pursue certain careers after their graduation, so passing these exams is critical.
> 
> POSSIBLY taegyukai not sure yet .. follow my yeonjun acc on twt *cries* [@thinkyeonjun](https://twitter.com/thinkyeonjun)


End file.
